The Past of Mantis and Sapphire
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: A deleted scene from 'Kung Fu Panda, Voicers, Back in Action', and my first KFP fic about Mantis. This time the gang are going into his mind as his secretmemory. A female butterfly, Sapphire, a girlfriend of Mantis, new couple! Bad summary, enjoy, R&R!
1. Unfold the Memory

**Yo, everybody! For a thousand times, it's all because the High School works which caused me updated so late, but then I was thinking… What if I update a ****cut scene ****from 'Kung Fu Panda, Voicers, Back in Action!', as it's going to unfold the past of Mantis, his past, his life and his memory.**

**This is going to tell you guys where the Furious Seven and eight stars were heading to USA, and Mantis has encountered a long lost friend, a female butterfly, named Sapphire****, a very best friend of his.**

**Hope you will enjoy and be patient to wait the next chapter of my stories. And by the way, the Halloween story was a little bit far as I thought, so I think it will be end even after the Halloween.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Unfold the Memory**_

* * *

_**At Night**_

After finished Po's famous dishes, everyone was starting to discuss the next step of the next clue. But strangely, Mantis said that he was not in mood as he asked Shifu to return his room for have a rest. Normally, he would crack some jokes or teasing on some couples, but he somehow was upset of something, the others had never seen he upset like that before.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's wrong with Mantis?" Angie asked.

"If I don't have a short memory lost, I say he was totally normal this morning." Jackie added and they nodded.

Then, something has hit Crane and Monkey's head, "Wait a minute." Crane whispered as everyone stared at him.

"What?" Viper asked.

"I remembered that I and Monkey have seen him this afternoon, he was nothing wrong by that time." Crane explained.

"We didn't greet him back there, but instead of follow him." Monkey added.

""Follow him?" they asked.

Crane nodded slightly, "We spotted him at an abandoned palace, and he somehow known that place before." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Because we saw him opened a secret door, which it could go through the palace, with our own eyes." Monkey claimed, and there was a gasp.

Shifu seemed to be calm as he spoke, "Continue, please." The two masters nodded.

"We sneaked him as he didn't notice us. Until, he stopped in a room, and it looked like a…ur…um…a music room." Crane unsurely said.

"A music room? I didn't know Mantis has an interest on music, plus, **he never sings**." Po interjected.

"Why's that?" Jack curiously asked.

"Because whenever we participated any music competition, he'd never join us, not even a single song or dance." Tigress explained.

"Well yeah, _was_." Monkey said.

"Huh?" they were confused in unison.

"He was singing back there!" Crane and Monkey said in unison.

They were shocked as their jaws dropped, especially Po and Hannah, the two masters continued, "When we peeked on him, he stood in front of a desk and he placed his scythed-claws on it gently, and then he began humming, but _sadly_." Crane spoke on the last word.

"But then, something happened." Monkey said as they pay attention on their speech, "Suddenly, a female was singing from somewhere in the palace, Mantis's faced turned into shock as he seemed to recognise whose voice was, he then leaped so fast in a direction, we tried to catch up with him but he was too fast, even faster than me, he then leaded into a ball-room but when he approached it, we all saw a _**butterfly**_ below the balcony." Monkey said in excited.

"A butterfly? Looks like Mantis have finally found himself a girlfriend." Seth started to snickering, but then he got smacked his back head by David and Lucy. "What!?" Seth asked innocently.

"Can't you be serious sometime?" Lucy hissed him and David spoke nothing but glaring at him.

"Anyway, where were we, ah yes! Mantis then shouted a name, probably that girl's name, but she looked like never seen him before, Mantis then chased her on impulse, and then she flew away from him, like a wind. And that might be the source of his now situation." Crane said softly.

However, the others were still in disbelief until they heard a whimpering, and it came from Mantis's room. Tigress gave her son a sign, and Jade nodded as he placed his paws on the floor. He closed his eyes and started to concentrating use his Earth Dragon power to sense the ground, he could see through the ground even his eyes shut.

"Son, what do you see?" Po asked and Tigress shushed her husband.

Jade then sensed through Mantis's room, and felt a few drops of water fell and the trembling of the insect shook the floor, the young panda then spoke softly, "Uncle Mantis is…_crying_?" he frowned even he couldn't believe his words.

And neither do the others, especially the kung fu masters and the future Dragon Warriors, because neither of them nor the villagers seen his tears before, and even though they saw this before, he would never crying for no reason.

"Cr…Crying?" Tai Lung got stammered in disbelief.

Hannah then got a hit, "Hey, remember what Uncle Mantis said before that he was born in this country when we were on boat?" she asked as everybody's eyes all snapped.

"Now that you mention it, yea, he did tell us that he born in an old Indian village of USA." Dustin stated as he caressed his chin.

"Perhaps I can use the Memory Crystal that Prince Diao gave us to see through Uncle Mantis's memory." Azure suggested.

"Isn't that illegal to see someone's privacy? Like someone see your privacy diary without your permission." Ian asked.

"We are going to help, right? So, we are going to do this." Lilly said as she held tight the crystal.

"She really does have a point." Jack commented.

"Now, you're ready?" Hannah said as she placed her left paw on her little brother's shoulder, "Jade, keep in touch on Uncle Mantis and make sure he don't fly, I need connect your power and we're counting on you." She requested and he nodded firmly.

"Then, let's do this. For Mantis." Crane said and Lilly held up the crystal as it started to glow. Something came put of the crystal and surrounded them into a giant, dark bubble. Inside the bubble, they couldn't see Jade from outside but they saw some flashback instead.

"Looks like this is Mantis's memory." Po said in strangely calm, usually he will scream in excitement by watching one of his favourite kung fu warriors past.

"But what are we suppose to do? There're too many of them!" Viper said.

"Find the most important memory and there might be have an answer of our problem." Shifu ordered, and then it flashed them back in a memory...

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: An Old Indian Bug Village

Preview:

_"Argh, we're the size of a bug!" Po exclaimed._

_"We're in his memory and his world, it's obvious." Tai Lung stated._

_"Hey, I think...that's Mantis over there." Viper said as he saw a young Mantis with a small leaf hanged on his side head from a long distance_.


	2. An Indian Bug Village

_**Chapter 2**_

_**An Indian Bug Village**_

* * *

When the light started to fade, it showed a whole background. The gangs have finally found themselves they were not only inside Mantis's memory, but his world.

**"Argh, we're the size of a bug!" Po exclaimed.**

**"We're in his memory and his world, it's obvious." Tai Lung stated.**

**"Hey, I think...that's Mantis over there." Viper said as she saw a young Mantis with a small leaf hanged on his side head from a long distance.**

The young Mantis has the same symbol as nowadays Mantis, except he was smaller than now. He was sitting beside a _cocoon_ or sort of alike object, and hand-making something alone. He often spoke at it like it was his only friend.

While the others were staring at the young Mantis, they figured that someone has run through their bodies as they felt surprised, they have forgotten that they were in Mantis's memory, in spite of the background was so real for them. Three young bugs were flying and ran over to Mantis.

Mantis sensed there was something wrong as he stopped his work and stood up to face them, "So, Mantis. How's your _friend_ been doing?" a beetle teased as a bully.

"Why don't you guys just leave _**us**_ alone?" Mantis glared at them.

"What's the matter? Are you scared? _Smally_." A spider teased, which made Mantis's eyes widened.

"**Oh, that's not good." Crane said, everyone knows that Mantis hates people talk about his small size.**

"**Who knows that he used to be bullied by his spices in childhood?" Lucy felt a pity for him.**

"**Shh, we're trying to watch the show here." Po and Monkey shushed them as the two masters watched it in excitement with popcorn and snacks from nowhere and the others were sweat-dropped. They continued the viewing.**

"Take that back." Mantis has lowered his tone as a warning, his pincers started to shudder.

The beetle leaned his face close to Mantis and whispered, "Never." And that's it, Mantis has punched his face.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheering echoed around them as a bug fight. Younger bugs gathered around them to see the fighting. Three bugs against one, sounds unfair, but for Mantis, it was fair for him well. The Dragonfly attacked first as he used his tail in a high speed, but Mantis was faster than him as he defended himself by his pincers, and pushed the Dragonfly with a great strength into the grass field.

**The gang was all surprised by the scene, never thought of Mantis was born with great strength. "This is getting better and better." Tai Lung said and Crane nodded in agreement.**

"**Why do men always love fighting?" Angie and Lucy sighed in unison, and Tigress and Viper patted the two stars' shoulder as they felt the same way too.**

After Mantis had finished with the two bullies, it was left beetle and him. Before they could fight, a shout stopped them. "STOPP!!" they were stunned from that moment as they turned their heads, an elderly unicorn-beetle with a staff which supported him stood majestically between the crowds.

"Leader." They quickly bowed at him in respect and the unicorn-beetle nodded slightly.

"Now, will you please, one of you tell me what's going on here?" he then asked.

"Buster started it! He was teasing Sapphire and keeps calling me _'Samlly'_." Mantis furiously said.

"Did not! And I'm telling the truth!" Buster rejected.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"That's enough!!" the boys have silenced.

"Now, I don't care who started the fight, but I will give each of you a lesson." He stared at Buster, "First, Buster, you mustn't judge bugs or people about their nature change and the appearances of the others that is not the true meaning of an Indian Warrior." He stated and Buster bowed him back.

Then, he turned to Mantis, "Now, Mantis. I understand how much you want to protect your friend, but not everything had to use fighting, you need to control your anger. In the meantime, I think it's _time_ for Sapphire right now." He grinned at the cocoon as it appeared a small crack there, which surprised everyone, especially Mantis.

The crack grew bigger and bigger until it revealed a beautiful butterfly in it who is slept softly. She even yawned gracefully, and then finally when she tried get out of the cocoon, Mantis quickly ran beside her to help her out of the shell.

"Yawn…" at first, the butterfly's eyes opened and they were blue as sapphire, were still fuzzy, and then everything started become clear as she first saw a familiar face, "Ma…Mantis?" she spoke.

"Hey, Sapphire." He greeted with a smile.

"It's been a while, isn't it?" Sapphire the butterfly said.

"Well, actually, is been 3 weeks and four days I recommend. But you don't know how much I miss you during these times. No one plays with me except you, you know that." He then nuzzled her antennas.

Sapphire giggled and nuzzled back his, "Ya right." She said as she tried to open her wings, they were huge and the pattern of them was light blue with sparkling shines on it. Villagers felt astounded and surprised of this beauty, even the Warriors.

"**Oh wow! That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed and Angie yelped of it.**

"**Mantis does sure have a predestined relationship with this butterfly." Monkey teased.**

**Suddenly, Sapphire has hit Crane's mind, "Hey, isn't that the same butterfly that we met her at that place?" he surprised asked.**

**The smile on Monkey has faded quickly, "Now that you mention, she **_**is**_**. She has the same eyes, same pattern wings and the same voice, it's definitely her." Monkey stated firmly.**

"**What happened between Mantis and Sapphire anyway? I mean, their relationship seems is more complex than we imagined." Viper said.**

"**Only one way to find out." Tigress replied as they continued.**

When every villager backed to their own position and left Mantis and Sapphire alone, they decided to go to near the River of Flows, where their sources of water came from. Sapphire tried to fly but she never done it before when she was young (you know what they were before they transform into a butterfly, I just forgot the name) and she got fell on the ground.

Mantis was holding his laughing and Sapphire could see that in his face, "Go on, laugh on me because I don't care." She groaned and Mantis laughed hysterically.

"Bufff-hahahaha, seriously, Sapphire. That was not the true way of flying!!" Mantis wiped his tears of joy and Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"**He's got that right." Crane agreed as he is a flying type.**

"Come on." Mantis said as he leaned his pincer to Sapphire.

Sapphire stared at his pincer a moment, and then she smiled as she reached the pincer, "Okay, teach me then." She said.

"Okay, first…" after 5 minutes of explanation of flying, Sapphire known the secrets quickly as she has already flown, "I'm flying…" she gasped.

"I'M FLYING!! WHOO HOO!" she was overjoyed as she swirled a huge circle in the mid-air.

"Hey, don't get yourself too exciting!!" Mantis warned as he flew with her, too, as they flew together towards to the River of Flows.

**However, it has surprised the gang, "Ma…Mantis is…is. Okay, am I blinding or did I just saw that Mantis was actually flying!?" Tai Lung asked to the rest of the Furious Seven and Shifu in disbelief.**

"**Don't look at me like **_**that**_**! We've had never seen him flying before, even he did, just only the height of Monkey's shoulder." Po defended.**

**And then, Tai Lung's eyes slipped on Shifu, "Don't you dare stare at me." Shifu warned.**

"**Whatever." He humped.**

"**What's the big deal anyway? I mean, not every praying mantis can actually fly?" Seth asked.**

"**Every except for Mantis, he never flew in front of us ever since he first steps in the Jade Palace." Viper explained. "Even we don't know why." Crane then added sadly.**

"**By the way, are you sure by leaving the children outside would be okay?" Angie asked.**

"**Don't worry, they're an expert of **_**it**_**." Po said without any worries.**

"**Why's that?" Dustin curiously asked.**

"**Well, ah you know, kids like to do pranks, blocking people's way and making troubles stuff thingy…" Po explained.**

"**You think you can leave the kids guarding Mantis without any worries?" Ian asked, sounds to him it looked like irresponsible parents to him.**

"**Of course not, but we believe that they could take care of it." Crane said with confidence.**

"**I just hope you're right…" Lucy said with worried, and neither Jackie.**

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Happy and Exciting Memories

Preview:

_"Here, I made it while you were sleeping in the cocoon." Mantis shyly said as he gave her a key necklace._

_"A key?" Sapphire asked._

_"No, it's not 'a' key, is 'the' key." Mantis proudly said as he showed a music box behind his pincers._


	3. Happy Memories Part 1

_**Aurthor's Note:**_

Oh my God, the best thing ever happened in my life, I have ordered the 2 discs DVD of Kung Fu Panda, which included 'The Secrets of Furious Five'!! YEEEPPPP! Ever since i watched the trailer of it, I have always wanted to have the most special one.

**And you know what? I surfed the internet last night, I discovered that the next Kung Fu Panda movie, the starring only two, is _Jack Black and Angelina Jolie,_ and do you know what that's means? I think that this time there will be a couple, or two couples appeared! Isn't that exciting even just thinking of it?**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Happy Memories Part 1**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile…Back to the reality**_

* * *

Jade was still holding his position secretly connected in Mantis's mind, and so did Hannah. Lilly and Azure thought that if they had nothing to help, they would like check on Mantis for sure.

When their eyes peeked into the keyhole and saw Mantis was still sitting on the floor sadly and back at them. As far as they could see, they both saw that Mantis was holding something desperately.

"I wonder what it is." Lilly whispered to Azure.

"I don't know." Azure replied silently, but they didn't know that Mantis was holding, was actually a wooden music box.

Suddenly, Hawk accidentally fell on the floor and there was a bump, which snapped the animals and bug awaken. Mantis quickly hid his music box and ran towards to open the door.

"Oh snap!" Azure cursed.

"Hawk, you're an idiot!" Nana criticized silently to Hawk.

"Sorry." He apologized really sorry.

When Mantis tried to open the door he found that it was locked. He frowned as he knocked the door, "Ah…Guys, is this some kind of joke or what? Cause THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!" he furiously shouted.

"Oh man, I don't like him when he's mad." Hannah whimper said.

"Sis, contact with Mom and Dad quickly!" Jade commanded as he summoned the roots from ground to tie Mantis's legs, "I don't how can I keep this any longer, just hurry!" he shouted.

"What the?" the Praying Mantis shocked as roots swirled around his legs.

"Oh, we're so dead! So dead!" Hannah murmured as she started to sweat nervously, _'Oh, Mom, Dad. Hurry up!!'_ she urged.

* * *

_**Back into Mantis's Memory**_

When young Mantis had brought Sapphire beside the River of Flows, they sat together on a rock. However, since Sapphire's wings were too huge for space as she needed to learn how to clap together, but it has struggled her as it was hard for her to clap the wings as one.

"Need a help?" Mantis asked.

"It would help." She sheepishly smiled.

Mantis chuckled a while and he stood up and walked beside her which made them closer and when their eyes were close, they couldn't help but blushed. Mantis struggled himself as he backed at his position, Sapphire's face was blushed as red as rose.

"**Ohhhhh!" the boys started to tease, even they knew that the young Mantis couldn't hear.**

"**Oh my." Seth impressed of his little character.**

"**I know, who knows that Mantis has something with woman, I mean, female bugs." Monkey said and Po and Crane nodded in agreement.**

Like Oogway said, _there are no accidents_, Mantis's antennas accidentally tied with Sapphire's. And for the bugs, it hurts them as a huge headache.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts, that hurts. Sapphire, you'll untie this thing." Mantis requested.

"What!? Why me? Ouch! Ouch!" before she rejected, she pulled as it caused more pain to both of them.

"Do you want me to use these _thingy_ to untie them?" Mantis then showed her his pincers high, it would easily cut them off.

Sapphire groaned as she has no choice to untie their antennas. But every tie she tried to untie, every inch made Mantis's face close to hers. Mantis's heart started beating faster and faster, he'd never thought that Sapphire has that such a beautiful face than he '_used to be' _Sapphire, the face was shining as a diamond and the colour was as pure as pearl, and so as her eyes were like endlessly blue sky, that's how she caught Mantis's heart.

Mantis got dazed and enchanted by her, "Uh, Mantis? Mantis?" Sapphire asked her friend but he didn't reply instead smile charming at her, he was still daydreaming.

"MANTIS!!" finally she shouted, as loud as it snapped him back to the reality from daydreaming land.

"Wh..What?" he weirdly asked.

"I…untied the ties, and when I asked you, you just stared at me." Sapphire replied.

"Oh yea, sorry." He apologized, _'I did __that__, again? I was so stupid! Never mind, just give her a gift and ask her a simple question, that's all I wanted!' _he thought.

"Here, I made it while you were sleeping in the cocoon." Mantis shyly said as he gave her a key necklace.

"A key?" Sapphire asked.

"No, it's not_ 'a' _key, is _'the' _key." Mantis proudly said as he showed a music box behind his pincers.

"A box? What kind of surprise you're trying to make, _Master Magician_?" Sapphire gave him a mischievous look.

"Check this out." He said as he took the key from Sapphire's hand and put it into a keyhole and turned it over, a soft music played and so as it opened slowly with a small wooden butterfly statute was turning around.

"Oh my, Mantis, the music, is it?" Sapphire was gasped in shocked, and so as her eyes were watered.

Although, Mantis didn't said anything instead sang a song softly along with the music which played in the music box.

_Hear this song I remember_

Sapphire knew this song well, too, because they created the lyrics which it created exactly on December, as she sang with him together.

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon on December…_

Even it's just simple three sentence lyrics to everyone, but to them, it's _**their**_ song, the one and the only.

When they finished the song, Sapphire yelped as she grabbed the key and hanged around her neck as a necklace, "Oh, Mantis! Thank you, you're the best!!" Sapphire hugged him.

Mantis was blushed a little, "So, you like it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Like it? Like it? I LOVE IT!! This is my best day ever!" she exclaimed and gave Mantis a kiss on his cheek, he was shocked by that.

"So, I'll keep the key and you'll guard the music box." Sapphire declared and Mantis nodded silently with his red tomatoes face.

**The boys have spitted their drinks and spits by that scene, Po got nearly choked and the girls so as Master Shifu were all stepped aside have a distance with them.**

"**Cough…cough, man!" Monkey tried to get some oxygen, and barely speaks or laughs, even he wanted to.**

"**That was priceless! Did someone get that on tape?" Jack asked excited, and then he stopped talking by the girls' glaring, included Shifu.**

"**I was kidding! You girls really don't have a sense of humor." Jack added.**

**Angie and Lucy both smacked Jack's back head, "Ouch!" he cried.**

"**Shut your big mouth and keep on watching." Tigress and Viper said.**

'_**Man, these four are alike…Oh! I forgot something, they are**__** the same**__**!'**_** the boys thought.**

He took a deep breathe and turned his face to his best friend, "Sa…Sapphire?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You know, since you have changed. Do you think it is suitable to do_ 'that'_?" he shyly asked, as it wondered the masters.

"**What is he talking about?" Ana asked and they have no clue of it.**

Sapphire didn't reply a moment and she leaned herself close to Mantis, and said with her hands covered his pincers, "Of course, and come on, we promise when we first met! And don't tell me that you're trying to reject it?" she then gave him a suspicious look.

Mantis quickly shook his head furiously, "Of course not, you said we promise, and so we have to stick together with this!" he declared and she smiled.

"Good, now we start now." She said.

"N…Now?"

"When do you want?"

"What? I mean now, of course now, we agreed that we have to practice after you transformed." Mantis said.

"Okay, hope this time will work." She said as she bended herself as a triangle-backward bend. Although, the gang still has no clue of what they were doing, then Mantis grabbed Sapphire's clapped hands and her clapped legs, and now Sapphire was like a shape of…_Boomerang_.

"Man, Sapphire, you gained some weights?" Mantis complained.

"What's the matter? Is the _**grandson**_ of the _**Great Beetle**_ doesn't have enough strength?" Sapphire teased. The Leader was Mantis's Grandfather, a unicorn-beetle, king of insects.

"…" there was a silence for him, it took him 5 seconds to speak, "Now you have crossed the line." He smirked as he clutched her hands and legs.

However, Mantis was born with great strength as he could easily break a stone when he was a baby. He swirled Sapphire along him about 3 times and then he threw her like a Boomerang. At first, it worked. But every Boomerang has the same clichés,' is that they will flew back where the start.

Sapphire tried to open her wings, but it didn't work, she has lost her control and she will hit the ground. Luckily, Mantis flew over to her and gave her a safe landing as he used his body to replace the ground.

When the butterfly hit on the Praying Mantis's belly, they stared to each other and they then sudden burst out a huge laughter of joy. The gang looked at them sweetly.

"**Awww…. Isn't he cute when he laughs?" Viper said and Crane stared at her weirdly, "I'm talking about a kid! Right there, he's a **_**kid**_**." She quickly added and saw her husband sighed of relief, she rolled her eyes.**

**Then, David spotted something, "Yo, who's that Ladybug?" he pointed at a Ladybug who is walking to the direction of Mantis and Sapphire.**

"Mantis! Sapphire! What are you doing here?" she demanded to ask.

"Spike." They whispered and added, "Nothing." They denied.

Spike, a Ladybug, the Leader's assistant and also the teacher of the village, "Alright, you two, break it out. Even today is a school day-off, doesn't mean you two can play beside this dangerous river." She said. "Now, follow me, it's getting dark though." She added as she leaded the way.

"Fine, whatever." They murmured in unison.

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Happy Memories Part 2

_Preview:_

_ "Oh, just look at you two. Little romance seeds blossom in the savanna, the Leader will be thrill. Once you get engaged and are one…" Mantis quickly interjected her speech._

_"Be what?"_

_"Engaged. Intended. Happily after." Spike replied innocently._

_From that moment, Mantis and Sapphire didn't move but instead exchanged their look, "Meaning?" Sapphire asked for sure._

_"One day you two will getting to be _**_married_**_." Spike answered with joy and proud._


	4. Happy Memories Part 2

**Only update chapters in weekend. (Groan) That's great, brilliant!! I hate high school now, in spite of the 'High School Musical'.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Happy Memories Part 2**_

* * *

"**Mom! Dad!!" cried a voice behind Po and the others' back, it was Hannah.**

"**Hannah, I told you to stay behind--" before Tai Lung could finish his sentence, Hannah quickly cut in.**

"**And guard Uncle Mantis, I know that!! But this is really important, Uncle Mantis is trying to get out and Jade used his roots to hold him, we barely hold him any much longer!" she cried.**

"**That's bad…" Crane studied his mind and then he got an idea, "Why don't you drug him?" he suggested.**

"**Drug him!!?" the others shouted in disbelief of what Crane just suggested.**

"**Hey, calm down, calm down. We just need to drug him a while by using Jade's drug-root as long as we could possible finish the viewing, then we'll erase his memory from what we started, and that's it!" he explained.**

"**That is the dumpiest…" Hannah said until the gang interjected.**

"**Brilliant plan!" they shouted.**

"**Adults fellow say what?" Hannah then awkwardly asked.**

"**Come on, Hannah. Just for 30 minutes, and that's all we asked for." Angie said and the others agreed.**

"…**You owe us **_**big**_**." She lowered her tone and went back, however even she knew that wasn't a good idea, but it might possibly work. The adults continued the watching.**

During their walking, Spike spotted that Mantis and Sapphire has been chatting along the way, she couldn't help but chuckled and thinking about how cute if they were a couple, "Oh, just look at you two. Little romance seeds blossom in the savanna, the Leader will be thrill. Once you get engaged and are one…" Mantis quickly interjected her speech.

"Be what?"

"Engaged. Intended. Happily after." Spike replied innocently.

From that moment, Mantis and Sapphire didn't move but instead exchanged their look, "_Meaning_?" Sapphire asked for sure.

"One day you get will getting to be _**married**_. Of course, once you reach into the age of 17 to hold up the ceremony." Spike answered with joy and proud.

The next thing he didn't expect was, the two young bugs groaned, "YEWW!" their sounds like they wanted to throw up.

**And on the other-side, the gang has burst out their laughter as hard as they barely breathe. "Buh-HAHAHAHAHhahah…Oh my, I'm not deaf, right? Did I just hear that Mantis was ****engaged****!?"**

"**You bet that right! Hahaha…Oh my god, this is so hilarious!" Tai Lung has almost laughed himself to death, even Shifu and the girls couldn't help but tried to hold their laughs.**

"**Hey, guys. I guess this is just a beginning." Jack declared as they continued.**

"I can't marry her, she's my _best_ friend. I'm going to talk with Grandfather about this."

"Yea, it will be so weird."

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble. But you two doves have no choice. It's a traditional going back generation."

"When I'm the Leader, that will be the first thing to go."

"Not as long as I'm around."

"Um, well in that case, you're fired." Mantis smirked

"Hmm, nice try. But only the Leader can do that."

"Well, he's the _future_ Leader."

"Yea, so you have to do what I tell ya."

"Not yet I don't, and look at you state as you're going to be a pathetic Leader indeed!"

"Hump, not the way I see it." He smirked and he then hopped in front of the Ladybug. (A/N: 'I Just Can't Wait to be King from the Lion King, I love the music and songs from the movie, some lyrics might be replaced.)

_**Mantis: **__I'm gonna be a mighty leader_

_So enemies beware!_

_**Spike: **__Well, I have never seen the leader of insects_

_Will quite so little small_

_**Mantis: **__I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no leaders was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my skills_

_**Spike: **__Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

_**Mantis: **__Oh, I just can't wait to be leader_

_**Spike: **__You rather ran too far, young master_

_If you think_

_**Mantis: **__No one saying do this_

_**Spike: **__Now when I said that_

_**Sapphire: **__No one saying be there_

_**Spike: **__What you don't realize--_

_**Mantis: **__No one saying stop that_

_**Mantis and Sapphire: **__No one saying see here_

_**Spike: **__Now see here!_

_**Mantis and Sapphire: **__Free to run around all day_

_**Spike: **__That's definitely out!_

_**Mantis: **__Free to do it all my way_

_**Spike: **__I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart_

_**Sapphire: **__Leaders don't need advice _

_From little hornbills for a start_

_**Spike: **__If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Village_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_**Mantis: **__Oh, I just can't wait to be leader_

_Everybody look left_

_**Sapphire: **__Everybody look right_

_**Mantis: **__Everywhere you look I'm_

_**Mantis and Sapphire: **__Standing in the spotlight_

_**Spike: **__Not yet!_

_**Mantis and Sapphire: **__Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be Leader Mantis's finest fling _

_**Mantis:**__ Oh, I just can't wait to be leader!_

_**Sapphire: **__Oh, he just can't wait to be leader!_

_**Mantis: **__Oh, I just can't wait..._

_**Sapphire: **__Just can't wait..._

_**Mantis and Sapphire: **__To be leader!_

* * *

_**Back to the reality…**_

Jade was still holding Mantis, but the Praying Mantis has been struggling as he got one pincer out and cut the roots. At first, Jade felt a little bit pain but it'd heal up so fast. On the other hand, Hannah has backed and told Jade about the plan that Crane had told her.

The giant panda cub was shocked at first, but then he nodded slightly in agreement and changed his roots into drug-roots. Mantis tried to avoid it by cutting them, the roots have downed but he missed one as he was hit, he fell on the ground and slept.

"He's down." Lilly whispered, "I think this has been gone too far enough." She added.

"I'm totally agree, Jade, how long does your drug-root lasted?" Sora asked.

"I control the roots into 30 minutes time limit. But if he has a strong mind, he maybe up within 20 minutes." Jade explained.

"Well, I hope this whole trouble thingy will _really_ help Master Mantis." Nana said.

"_Hope_…" Hannah murmured.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

**The gang has skipped the memory to his age of 13, they have found that it was night then. And they saw a group fire was in the middle of the villages' circle, there they also saw Mantis and Sapphire, they have grown a lot as they could see the differences between their young-state.**

"**Hey, this must be the **_**'that' **_**ceremony." Monkey said as they all knew what that meant, the engaged ceremony.**

"**Too bad I didn't bring the camera, this will mark his life forever." Seth teased.**

"**Aw, don't you think they have made a nice couple?" Viper asked and Lucy agreed.**

"**Yea, but too bad, that in the Present, she seems she doesn't know him." Crane added.**

"**You got that right. I wonder what happened?" Tigress asked.**

Every villager has all gathered in the centre of the village, all joined the engaged ceremony of Mantis and Sapphire. The Leader was the one who engaged them and married them, and he was really proud of his grandson.

The music of drums has played into a romantic rhyme, until the Leader rose up his hands and the music stopped. He cleared his throat and started to speak, "Villagers of the Navaho Village! Tonight is a night that I ever dreamt, my Grandson, Mantis, shall be engaged with the Blue Diadem (butterfly science name) Sapphire!" he shouted and there came a cheering.

"**His Grandfather does sure love him." Angie said.**

"**Hmmm, that's strange." Crane murmured.**

"**Sweetie, what's wrong?" Viper asked.**

"**I was thinking, we all now know that Mantis used to have a great family, but we've never heard of them from Mantis's mouth ever since his first came into the Jade Palace." Crane claimed.**

"**Now that you mention, yes, he never use to talk about his family or friends, even when I asked him, he'd always remained silence." Shifu said.**

"**That's an awkward." David said.**

Mantis was still wearing the small-leaf bandanna and wore a traditional prince garment, he whispered to the Leader, "Grandfather, are you sure this is right? I _like_ Sapphire, but not…" Mantis's mouth was stopped by the Leader.

"Time will pass, and it will be a waste if you don't turn around." He said which Mantis didn't understand instead he just turned and was eye-widened.

Sapphire was walking slowly toward them, with lily flowers-ring on her head, wearing a simple white dress. Flames of light reflected in her blue azure eyes, like sapphire in fire. And the wings of hers, it's like an angle fallen into his body and let the warm covered him. They were best friends, thought just being friends, but guessed that they couldn't.

"And then again, I take that back." Mantis quickly changed his mind, the Leader chuckled lightly. Campfire lit up for them, and so after 15 minutes of vow, they have now engaged. Villagers happily threw the petals gracefully for their new pairing and so as the music started, the Leader sang the traditional song.

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Through its color brightly shine_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important_

_Than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

_Lai-la-lai..._

The villagers started to dance around the campfire and so as dance together by hand to hand.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_If a man lose everything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth?_

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

Sapphire then grabbed a red silk handkerchief and danced her solo with her graceful wings, and so as the fire danced along with her. However, Mantis didn't dance as he leaned himself against a camp and clapped his pincers with the beat.

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around…_

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

While Mantis was busying on watching his friends dancing, he didn't notice that Sapphire has sneaked behind with her hands were holding the handkerchief. Finally, she hung over him with it pulled his neck and said, "Dance with me!"

"No, no! No! Sapphire, you know I _don't_ dance!" Mantis tried to refuse to go out there.

"Well, you said you _**'don't'**_, not _**'can't'**_." his fiancée replied sweetly.

The next thing she knew, was her fiancé's soft chuckling, "Fine, I can't fool you on that one. Come on, let's dance." Mantis then tied a side of the handkerchief on his right pincer, and Sapphire tied another on her right hand. Like _'Red String' _tied a couple's hand, which means they were destined to be together.

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_Lai-la-lai-lai lai..._

The villagers have started separated slowly and let their new couples have their own dancing, Mantis and Sapphire were dancing joyfully, like it was the part of their life, the Leader was happy to watch his Grandson and future Granddaughter-in-law dancing happily and their naturally cheerful smile.

With an accident, Sapphire accidentally tripped over by Mantis's leg. Mantis caught her before she fallen on the ground, their eyes have locked as both were gazed by each other's eyes.

Is the fire or are their faces were burning, heats beating faster than before, and the wind has blown on the fire which it flown graceful, within a second, their lips have met as the most amazing experience that ever happen in their life.

"How do I look? Beautiful?" she whispered asked him.

Mantis chuckled lightly and whispered in her ears, "You look beautiful everyday." Then she blushed and hugged him tightly, hoping the Heaven turns the time to the day that they will be married, and so as Mantis, praying deeply, everything was wonderful.

**The gang has watched everything and so as the boys have burst laughter crazily and the girls sighed sweetly and romantically, "That was so sweet of him back there." Lucy said.**

"**This made a lot of difference between nowadays of him." Angie added and they nodded.**

"**Bufff-hahaha! But seriously…" Ana then wiped her tears and tried to breathe, "if he finds out we're in his memories, what kind of face he will make? We promised Hannah to get back within 30 minutes." She reminded.**

* * *

"**Yea, you're right…right after finish the rest of it!!" without a second, Tai Lung has already changed the state of the memory.**

"**Tai!! We' haven't finished yet!" Mei Mou shouted.**

"**Hey, hold the trumpet. If we want to go back within 30 minutes and not being killed by a bug, then hurry up and watch the end of the story!" he replied.**

"…**Fine." Mei Mou grumbled and humped.**

**When they watched the almost-end of the memory, the village was different, most of them were…**_**destroyed**_**. Many campsites have been destroyed by fire and some bombs blowing everywhere, corpses of infant bugs and different types of bugs lying on the ground, blood filled the earth.**

"**Wha…What's happening?" Viper gasped as she covered her mouth by her tail.**

"**It looks like some kind of **_**war**_** or something like that." Dustin said with a sweat slipped on his forehead.**

"**A war!?" they murmured in unison.**

**Monkey then got a hit, "Wait a minute! Where's Mantis?" he then scanned the area and no signs of him or Sapphire.**

**Then a scream came behind them, when they looked back, there was an astounded…..**

**

* * *

_To be continued..._**

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Tragic Memory

_Preview:_

_"Sapphire, don't let go!!"_

_"I won't!"_

_BANG!_

_The time seemed stopped, then Mantis saw his best friend's right hand which he holding it has hit by something so hard as it caused them bleeding. It has hit their shoulder and the pain was ten times hurt than they've been suffered before!_

_Sapphire's hand was loose by the injury as she has fallen on the other side of the path, and fell in unconscious. Mantis saw it with heartbroken, and yelled, "Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!!" his shouting echoed the air, along with the sound of gun shots._

* * *

**A/N: That maybe too long...(sweat-drop)**


	5. Tragic Memory

Man!! This takes so long, anyway, I had been busying with my studies because the first term exams will be appear two weeks later. Hope you'll understand. By the way, I have finished the whole story, THANK YOU!!!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tragic Memories**_

* * *

**Then a scream came behind them, when they looked back, there was an astounded….. A troop of army attacking the village! With guns armed them and bombs shooting everywhere!**

"**What the? What is this about? A **_**real**_** war!?" Seth said with shocked.**

"**No, worst. A carnage." Dustin replied with fear.**

"**What!?" they were astounded in unison.**

**Suddenly, they then saw Mantis was fighting bravely with the enemies for defending the village and Sapphire, who was backed at Mantis for a shield. However, the numbers of the armies wasn't just only ten, but a hundred! With their swords slashed everywhere and fire every camp in the village as it turned out into a fire arena.**

"**Holy heaven of Buddha, this is insane!!" Tai Lung said in disbelief.**

"**More like madness." Crane added.**

Mantis and Sapphire were fighting together with their only weapons; Mantis's pincers, great strength, spears, blades and some boot with arrows.

"Come on! Is that your best shot!??" Sapphire challenged.

One of the soldiers growled as he held up his gun and aimed on Sapphire, "Oh great!" she murmured and did nothing but stood still and prepared to embrace the bullet. When Mantis turned his head to see if Sapphire was okay, but turned out that she was nearly got shot, he quickly ran in front of her and replaced her statement.

_BANG!_

"ARGHH!!" Mantis cried of pain as he had never felt this pain before, not even the pain of an arrow could be worse than this.

**The gang saw it with shocked and eye-widened, speechless. There was a horror in each of their faces and felt their hearts were almost jumped through out of their bodies.**

"MANTIS!!" Sapphire cried as she knelt beside him, "Oh dear! Are you okay?" she then saw the injury was on his left waist.

"That's nothing, it's just a scratch." He denied as he grunted with pain but silently for not let Sapphire heard.

Unfortunately, Sapphire has a good hearing. She picked up her arrow and quickly shot every solider from her sight. A few of the soldiers have downed, and Sapphire quickly gave Mantis an emergency aid by tighten a bandage around his waist.

Suddenly, Mantis's Grandfather, the Leader appeared and ordered, "Mantis, lead the villagers to the River of Flows, there will be carriages for escape!" He shouted.

"But, Grandfather, what about you?" Mantis asked with worries.

"I will catch up on you later, as long as I can hold these bastards, I will catch up!!" he cried as he pushed Mantis and Sapphire forward to a small cliff which it was a shortcut to the carriages.

When they made it, they saw some survival villagers have made themselves inside the carriage, but no sign of their leader, "Come on, Grandfather, where are you?" Mantis began worried.

Finally, they saw a figure appeared, it was their leader! Flying quickly down and landed on Mantis's carriage, Mantis sighed of relieved and commanded the driver of the carriage to go. However, when they saw their leader, he was in a great injury, although Mantis and Sapphire knew some medical magic as their helped to each other.

Suddenly, gun shots echoed in the air as the villagers were shocked and frightened. Mantis looked outside and saw more ten soldiers were after them as they kept shooting their guns aimed on them.

A bullet shot on the wheel as the carriage was unbalanced with trembling the whole cart, Sapphire couldn't regain her balance as she almost fell off the cart.

"Gahhh!" she cried and luckily a pincer caught her.

"Sapphire, don't let go!!" Mantis shouted.

"I won't!" Sapphire replied firmly as she tried to move her wings, but then…

_BAANNNGGGG!!!_

The time seemed stopped, then Mantis saw his best friend's right hand which he holding it has hit by something so hard as it caused them bleeding. It has hit their shoulder and the pain was ten times hurt than they've been suffered before!

Sapphire's hand was loose by the injury as she has fallen on the other side of the path, and fell in unconscious. Mantis saw it with heartbroken, and yelled, "Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!!" his shouting echoed the air, along with the sound of gun shots.

He held his wounded right shoulder and knelt, started to cry, even though the injury has caused him pain, but not as more pain as his broken heart. He was grieve enough to crying desperately as the leader walked limped to his grandson and hugged him and made him feel better.

_**The masters and the allies were all feel pity for him, who knew that Mantis used to have this tragic memory. He used to be joyful and full of jokes in front of them, but he always hid his secrets behind them.**_

_**Then they have seen how Mantis gone to China and trained himself into an alone hero around the China, and how hard he tried to protect the weak, and how he ended up to get himself in the Jade Palace.**_

"_**Time passed as ocean waves…" Shifu silently spoke.**_

"_**All these time, we didn't know he had---'' someone has interjected Po.**_

"_**Grieve past?" spoke a voice behind them.**_

_**They were stunned as they slowly turned their heads, and saw Hannah with her body full of injury and also with…Mantis on her shoulder, both crossed their arms and glared on the adults.**_

"_**Mantis!? Ah, we could explain…" Crane said and then he stopped by Mantis's pincer held up.**_

"_**We'll talk when we back outside." He spoke with cold tone and then he and Hannah left first.**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Never Give Up! Cause I Will Be With You!

_Preview:_

_"This is bad." Po said, glancing at the door every now and then. "This is so very bad. Mantis's totally going to kill us."_

_"Oh, no he's not." Monkey said._

_This seemed to relax Po for a brief moment. Then, Monkey added quickly, "He's going to destroy us." Po whimpered at this last statement._

_"Alright, folks!! It's time for our two lucky guests, right here, right now, to sing our new song!! Now, check underneath your seat and see if there is a mini-microphone there. If there is, don't be shy just SING!!!"_


	6. Never Give Up! Cause I Will Be With You

Oh, guys!!! I had bought the 'Kung Fu Panda, Legendary Warrior' NDS and Wii, which it costed me a lot of money (sweat-dropped). And which by the way, is FANTASTIC AND THEY WERE MUCH BETTER THAN KUNG FU PANDA THE GAME!!! (yelping). The Wii I played, it looked like an actual sequel of the movie!! You guys should buy them if you have that much money and I assure you that you won't be regret of buying it.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Never Give Up! Cause I Will Be With You**_

* * *

"You know what? Hannah, we owe you _really_ big." Angie shamefully said.

"You bet you **are**." She grumbled said. As Tigress has finally tied the last bandage of her daughter's left arm, Hannah let out a cried of pain, and so did her baby brother, Jade, who got tied the last bandage from Po, who was also terribly at medical skills.

"Ouch! Easy there, Mommy." Azure complained of Viper's medical as she helped her to add some medicine-wine on Azure and Lilly's forehead.

"Hold still, or it will leave a mark on your forehead forever." Crane seriously said and the twin vipers were stunned by their father.

"This is bad." Po said, glancing at the door every now and then. "This is so very bad. Mantis's totally going to kill us."

"Oh, no he's not." Monkey said.

This seemed to relax Po for a brief moment. Then, Monkey added quickly, "He's going to destroy us." Po whimpered at this last statement.

"Calm down, Po. I'm sure Mantis will understand what we had done." Crane comforted Po, and he relief a while.

Within a second, Tai Lung has smacked Crane's head and said, "Who are you kidding? Mantis is definitely going to kill us, we're so D.E.A.D, dead." He spelled.

"I shouldn't get involved of this in the first place." Ian regretfully said.

"Well, it's too late to regret, my friend." Jackie added as he patted Ian's back.

"Man, you are definitely having no idea how scary when he mad. It's almost like…like…get Godfather Tai Lung mad on you." Jade said.

"Hey!" Tai Lung snarled at Jade angrily.

"No offence." He added quickly.

Then, Mantis came out and he looked strangely calm, which gave them creeps. In fact, they had never seen him so mad like that before. Po could recognize the dark look in his eyes when they met at the first day of training talked about his size.

"So, ur, you're-" Mantis quickly cut in Po's speech.

"You all not only told the children to look after me of not letting me escape, but also have seen my own privacy!!" he yelled.

"But, Mantis, we were just trying to help." Viper defended.

"Oh yeah, like without any encouragement when I'm upset!" he added.

"Look, it's not what it looks li-'' a firework has interjected.

They all have gone to the window and saw a group of people underneath the building was holding up a music concert. And the best part was, Jump5 and A*Teens were there, too! (A/N: I love them so much, not a huge fans of them, but I love their songs!!)

"Holy Macaw!! Is that Jump5 and A*Teens?" Hawk asked.

"You'd bet! We have gotta go down!!" Wing suggested as they all knew what he meant.

"Yea, Mantis, there is nothing better than hearing some relaxing and rocking music to entertainment your mind!" Jack said as he and Jackie both caught Mantis and ran towards to the concert, and so as the rest.

* * *

_**The Music Concert**_

"Come on, Sapphire. I mean, you need a break!" suggested Julie as she pulled her butterfly friend by force.

"Julie, this is not the best time, you know that." She said.

"Look," she said, "If what you said was true, that you and that Praying Mantis are meant to be together, then it will be appear a miracle soon,_ or maybe not too soon._"

"…I guess a break wouldn't hurt." She sighed as admitted.

"That's my girl! Come on, there's some spare seats." She pointed at the empty seats and both sat down and enjoyed the show.

Back at the kung fu masters and the allies, Jack and Jackie both hurt badly because of Mantis's uncontrollable rage, they have finally found some empty seats and quickly sat down before some others got it.

"Man, this is the best seats." Angie commented.

"Shhh, the concert begins!" David shushed her and enjoyed the show.

After the Jump5 and A*Teens had finished their 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' and _'Can't Falling in Love With You'_, the crowds cheered and didn't want them to leave but they knew they had to.

"Okay, thank you, Jump5 and A*Teens!" the host thanked the band and they began to leave, the fans were still shouting their names and band's name wildly.

Then the host spoke loud on his microphone, "Alright, folks!! It's time for our two lucky guests, right here, right now, to sing our new song!! Now, check underneath your seat and see if there is a mini-microphone there. If there is, don't be shy just SING!!!" he shouted and so as the crowd checked their seats.

"Dang, I'm not it." someone grumbled.

And someone also said, "Darn it."

"Aw man, I wonder whoever gets hit." Hannah said as she was unhappy of not being it.

However, while the crowds were busying on their seats, Mantis saw his friends were also checked under their seats, too, he slipped his eyes underneath his seat, and there was a mini-microphone in front of his sight.

He scanned the area, and definitely sure that it was underneath his seat,_ 'You've got to be kidding me.' _Mantis thought desperately, grunted and cursed softly to the God.

Meanwhile, Sapphire and her friends were also looked underneath their seats, her friends found nothing, instead Sapphire have got it.

"Oh my god, Sapphire. You're it!" Julie the spider beamed at her friend.

"But I don't want…" the host from the stage has interjected Sapphire's speech.

"TIME'S UP, folks! Now the gang will play the music and whoever two who gets the mini-microphones, sing it loud!" he shouted and he gave the band a signal as they started to play. Although, Mantis still was not in mood as he won't pick up the microphone up until the end of the concert and then he just needed to sit back and ignore the environment.

(A/N: _'I Will Be With You'_, sung by Sarah Brightman & Chris Thompson, also the theme song of the 10 anniversary of Pokemon Movie.)

Julie urged Sapphire to sing as she knew she was a pretty good singer, Sapphire sighed as she has no choice but wore on the mini-microphone and started to raise her voice.

_**Sapphire: **__Leave and let me go_

_You're not meant for me, I know_

_Carry on, carry on, and I'll stay strong_

The voice has hit Mantis hardly as he quickly stood up, he then scanned the crowd to search the owner of the voice. "Sapphire…" he whispered, he wouldn't get that wrong as he was very sure that the voice was actually Sapphire's.

Viper weirdly asked, "Mantis, what's wrong?"

However, Mantis has no time to answer her question as he quickly changed his mind. He ran underneath his seat in rush and quickly grabbed the mini-microphone before the music solo stopped.

When his friends saw that he was wearing a mini-microphone, they were shocked as they had never heard his singing, who knows how his voice is. Mantis took a deep breathe and began to sing.

_**Mantis: **__Leave and let me go_

_I will think of you, I know_

_But carry on, carry on, and I'll stay strong_

To their surprisingly, he sang _**well**_, or should they say, _**great**_! Furthermore, Sapphire has recognized the voice as she knew that it was Mantis for sure, and then she jumped on the ground and so as Mantis, which started to look for him as they continued their singing while they were searching.

_**Together: **__Someone else will keep you warm from now on_

_Someone else will keep you safe from the storm_

_But I'll be with you wherever you go_

_**Mantis: **__And you will never be alone_

He had run underneath everyone's seat. Sapphire has flown in the mid-air.

_**Sapphire: **__I'm going where the wind blows_

_**Mantis: **__Going where the lost ones go_

_**Sapphire: **__I will be with you_

The crowd has cheered wildly of the lucky couple's singing, and so did the gang.

_**Mantis: **__I'm losing the love I found_

_Crying without a sound_

_Where have you gone?_

_**Sapphire: **__I will be with you_

_**Mantis:**_

_You were my fool for love_

_Sent me from high above_

_You were the one_

_**Sapphire: **__I will be with you_

_**Together: **__I'm going where the wind blows_

_Going where the lost ones go_

When Sapphire landed on the ground, stage light has shined on her, and also shined on Mantis who suddenly came out from the crowd's seats appeared on a path. The two looked to each other with joy and surprised as they walked closer and closer.

Soon, Sapphire's hands placed on Mantis's pincers, their eyes have locked and they couldn't help but blushed. Then, Mantis has soon done something that he hasn't been done in many years, he flew.

The gang was gasped and shocked, all thought that this could the weirdest thing that ever happened on them.

Sapphire grinned as they have finally landed on the stage and so as the spotlight shined on them, the crowd cheered wildly and they continued to sing, eye to eye.

"I remember now." She whispered to Mantis and he was eye-widened.

_**Sapphire: **__Leave and let me go_

_Don't look back just let me know_

_**Together:**__ Carry on, carry on, you must stay strong_

_Nothing ever looks the same in the light_

_Nothing ever seems to quite turn out right_

_When you realize that you have been loved_

_**Mantis: **__You will never be alone_

_**Sapphire: **__I'm going where the wind blows_

_**Mantis: **__Going where the lost ones go_

_**Sapphire: **__I will be with you_

_**Mantis: **__I'm losing the love I found_

_Crying without a sound_

_Where have you gone?_

_**Sapphire: **__I will be with you_

_**Mantis: **__You were my fool for love_

_Sent me from high above_

_You were the one_

_**Sapphire: **__I will be with you_

_**Together: **__I'm going where the wind blows_

_Going where the lost ones go_

_**Sapphire: **__Leave and let me go_

_Baby I can't come along_

_**Together: **__Carry on, carry on, you must stay strong_

When the song ended, the crowds went wild and cheered for more, "Encore! Encore!" repeated words over and over again.

Mantis's anger has saddened settle down, in fact, he had never felt any happier, especially that someone who beside him. In addition, he thought that he was enjoying singing, too. Then, he turned to his long lost best friend, "Sap…Sapphire?" he asked again and hoped he won't be mistaken.

The next thing he knew, was the butterfly was pressing her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but then he started enjoy it as he relaxed himself. And then, he assaulted as he tripped up Sapphire's legs up and kissed more passionately in front of the crowds.

The kung fu masters watched their fellow master of Mantis-style in awestruck and astounded, but also felt a little joy for him.

"As I said before, Mantis has finally found himself a girlfriend!" Seth recalled.

David and Lucy both smacked his back head, again, "OUCH! Why!?" he cried.

"Nothing. Just for fun." The two replied in unison.

Mantis then walked through the crowds and greeted to his friends and family, "Hey guys!" he joyfully waved his pincers.

"Looks like the rage have worn off." Hannah added and they unison in agreed.

"Hey guys! This is Sapphire,_ which I think that's unnecessary to say._" He said as he gave each of his friends a frown.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire." Sapphire excitedly introduced Mantis's friends.

"Nice to meet you. It's so great to meet you in person." Shifu said as they all spotted that Mantis and Sapphire each arm have the same gun shot mark on it. And they all knew one thing, that this world was full of accident and miracle…

* * *

**The End**

YESSSS!!!! I HAD DONE IT, I HAD FINISHED IT!!! Hope you enjoyed and would leave a good or bad or comment review for this story.

There will be more stories in the future.


End file.
